<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Send me away with the words of a love song by CatelynTsukino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428542">Send me away with the words of a love song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynTsukino/pseuds/CatelynTsukino'>CatelynTsukino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Grief/Mourning, Mad Queen Cersei Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynTsukino/pseuds/CatelynTsukino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Are you going to order him to kill me?”, Jaime asks, disbelievingly. “I’m the only one you have left”, he says when she doesn’t reply. “Our children are gone, our father is gone, it’s just me and you now.” Silence. “I don’t believe you”, he says, and walks away.</i>  </p><p>
  <i>He is midway out when Cersei says, “You should."</i>
</p><p>(Set in 7x07.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Addam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Addam overhears Cersei and Jaime's argument about going North.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Addam Marbrand is a book character who is not mentioned in the show, but whose actual presence in the following scene/chapter is completely plausible!<br/>The sensitive content of this chapter is limited to one paragraph near the end. If you want to avoid it, skip to the end notes after the **</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My lords, I need a moment with my brother.”</p><p>Jaime nods at them, signaling they are free to go. Addam follows the older men, but as soon as the shadows are enough to cover him, he hides to overhear their conversation.</p><p>He had not been at the dragonpit for the summit, but his long-time friend’s words were enough to convince him of how vital it is for their armies to join their so-called enemies’ under a single cause: to fight for the living.</p><p>However, the queen’s face upon arriving back in the Keep concerned him. Unlike Jaime, Cersei looked at ease. How? Did they not see the same thing?</p><p>“What are you doing?”, she all but hisses at Jaime.</p><p>His friend answers easily, seemingly unaware of her voice tone. “Preparing the expedition north.”</p><p>“Expedition north?” <em> Fuck. I know where this is going. </em> “I always knew you were the stupidest Lannister.”</p><p>Rage constricts his throat for a moment. Jaime has always been berated by his close family due to his supposed stupidity. He always had trouble reading and writing, but perhaps his biggest ‘flaw’ would be thinking with his heart.</p><p>Addam never considered these things as signs of stupidity or weakness. If anything, they showed his friend’s goodness. That’s why they were friends to begin with; Addam never got along with Cersei or Tywin, and even Tyrion didn’t appeal to him as much.</p><p>Cersei continues to admonish her brother (and lover, everyone knows that by now), asking whether he is a traitor or an idiot for wishing to fight alongside Houses Stark and Targaryen. Jaime reminds her, “You pledged our forces to fight a common enemy—”</p><p>“I said what I needed to say to ensure the survival of our House.” There is no <em> near hiss </em> this time. Cersei’s mask falls immediately. “You expect me to trust the man who murdered our father?” <em> Who? Oh, Tyrion. He’s the Targaryen girl’s Hand, right? </em> “You expect me to command our troops to fight for the Dragon Queen?”</p><p>Jaime is hesitant, but firm, in his reply. “You saw with <em> your own eyes</em>; you <em> saw </em> a <em> dead man trying to kill us</em>.”</p><p>Cersei barely lets him finish his sentence. “And I saw it <em> burn</em>. If dragons can’t stop them, if Dothraki and Unsullied and the North can’t stop them, how will our armies make any difference?”</p><p>He doesn’t have time to process what she said—there is some new information mixed in her words—when Jaime replies, “This isn’t about noble houses, this about the <em> living </em> and the <em> dead</em>.”</p><p>“And I intend to stay amongst the living”, she replies simply.</p><p><em> Honestly, how is this even being discussed? </em>Jaime told them there were at least a hundred thousand of the undead things ready to attack them. He saw… one dragon? Maybe there are two? It’s not enough, especially if there is only one dragonrider—which seems to be the case, unless there is some secret Targaryen hidden in the North.</p><p>“Let the Stark boy and his new Queen defend the North”, she continues. <em> What? </em> “We’ll stay here, where we’ve always been.”</p><p>“I made a promise”, Jaime says, a bit slowly as if trying to make her understand. <em> She doesn’t care, Jaime, don’t waste your time. Just leave her here while we march north. She may be Queen, but you are our lord, and we’ll follow you. </em></p><p>It takes a whole second for Cersei to reply. “Our child will rule Westeros.” <em> What? She’s pregnant?  </em></p><p>“Our <em> child </em> ”, Jaime repeats, “will never be <em> born </em> if the dead come South.” <em> He has an excellent point. </em> </p><p>Cersei’s reply is partially lost to his ears; he only hears what his friend says next. “And then what?”</p><p>“And then we rule.” Seriously?</p><p>Jaime’s reply sounds as exasperated as Addam feels. “When the fight in the North is over, <em> someone wins</em>; you understand that, don’t you? If the dead win, they’ll march south, and kill us all. If the living win, and we’ve betrayed them, <em> they’ll march south and kill us all</em>!”</p><p>“The Targaryens and Starks”, she says, nearly as exasperated, “will already want to kill us all. Most of them will all die—”</p><p>It’s Jaime’s turn to interrupt her. “I’ve faced them in the field”, he reminds her. <em> Yes, so did I. </em> It’s not his fondest memory. “We can’t beat them; we can’t beat the <em> dragons!</em>”</p><p>The next words are lost to his ears again. The next thing he catches is Jaime saying that they don’t have numbers nor support to face the Dragon Queen, which is the plain truth. Cersei managed to turn everyone but the West against her, and the only reason she still holds the Westerlands is her brother’s loyalty to her. <em> Unearned loyalty</em>, he thinks.</p><p>“No, we have something better”, the queen replies, and he hates how her voice sounds. “We have the Iron Bank.” <em> I’m sorry, what? </em> He tries to guess what she means while she berates Jaime once again for his supposed lack of intelligence. Then, “I got us the most powerful army in Essos: the Golden Company.”</p><p>He can’t hear the rest of her sentence, but he hears Jaime asking, even more exasperatedly, how will the Golden Company be of any use. He can’t hear her response—is it possible that she is lowering her voice because she noticed his presence?—but he hears his. “You plotted with <em> Euron Greyjoy </em> without telling <em> me</em>, the commander of your armies?”</p><p><em> Fuck</em>. She speaks a bit louder now, so he manages to hear her say, “And you conspired with Tyrion, the man who murdered our father, without telling me, your queen?”</p><p><em> What? </em> Honestly, that are two emotions going through him during this conversation: he’s either enraged or confused. “I didn’t <em> conspire </em> with him—”</p><p>“You met with him in secret without my consent, you planned to promote my enemies’s interest—<em>that </em>is the definition of a conspiracy!”</p><p>Jaime is, to his credit, unphased. “I pledged to fight North”, he says firmly, going back to the actual subject of their discussion. “I intend to <em> honor </em>that pledge.”</p><p>Damn, he’d clap if he wasn’t hidden. <em> Go, Jaime! </em></p><p>“And that will be treason”, Cersei replies immediately. <em> What the fuck, Cersei. </em></p><p>“<em> Treason</em>?”</p><p>“Disobeying your Queen and fighting with her enemies, what would you call it?”</p><p>He hears Jaime talking, but can’t make out what he says. He hears footsteps, which suddenly come to a stop. He dares tilt his head to see what happened.</p><p><em> Fuck</em>. The Mountain—or rather, Undead Mountain—is blocking Jaime’s path out. “I told you”, Cersei says coldly, “no one walks away from me.”</p><p>Addam holds his breath. What does she intend to do? “Are you going to order him to <em> kill </em> me?”, Jaime asks, disbelievingly. “I’m the only one you have left”, he says when she doesn’t reply. “Our children are gone, our father is gone, it’s <em> just me and you </em> now.”</p><p>Her reply is too low for him to hear, or maybe the blood is pulsing too loud on his head. He doesn’t miss Jaime’s taunt, though. “Give him the order”, he says calmly.</p><p>He can’t see what she does, but the Mountain draws his sword. His heart is beating frantically against his chest as silence falls completely between the three of them. Finally, Jaime says, “I don’t believe you”, and walks away.**</p><p>His friend is midway out when Cersei says, “You should. Get him, Ser.”</p><p>There is no time for Jaime to run or fight. Addam is frozen on spot as the Mountain grabs him by his neck and throws him against a pillar. Then, he stabs him with his sword repeatedly, until the floor is covered in blood. And then, as if there is any possibility Jaime could be still alive, he cracks his neck multiple times until he rips his head out.</p><p>The undead soldier raises his head, and for a moment Addam fears that he was caught. But then he just turns back to Cersei, who <em> grins</em>, seemingly satisfied. “No one walks away from me, sweet brother. Not even you.”</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he stays where he is until the queen and her monster leave. He knows a few things, though.</p><p>One, none of them will leave King’s Landing. Cersei will have them all killed, and their sacrifice will be useless.</p><p>Two, they might stay in the city, but they won’t fight for this queen any longer. Their loyalty was to <em> Jaime</em>. Now that he’s dead, they are to follow <em> Tyrion</em>—if there is anyone to hold the West anyway. And he refuses to follow a woman who kills her twin—the man she claims to love, the father of her children—and grins before his body.</p><p>Three, he has to warn Tyrion somehow. And he knows just who can do the job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dialogue up until "I don't believe you" is transcribed word by word from the original scene.<br/>For those who skipped it, the sensitive content is a brief (but graphic) description of the Mountain murdering Jaime.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brienne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The survivors of the (not so) Long Night discuss their next move when a familiar face comes with bad news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A month later</em>
</p><p>They've won. Against all odds, they've won. Arya Stark slayed the Night King, and the dead will never rise again.</p><p>After burning the fallen, the survivors celebrate their victory. Brienne, however, doesn't feel like joining them, and neither does Tyrion. Instead, they gather with Podrick—who is resolute to follow her, even if it costs him a night of celebration—in the yard.</p><p>Jaime and his army never showed up. By the time they were ready to face the White Walkers, it was clear the Crown—House Lannister—had lied to them.</p><p>When she approached Jaime in the dragonpit, she thought she had gotten to him with her words. She thought she <em>knew</em> him enough to be able to convince him.</p><p>She underestimated his loyalty to his sister. To his lover. It shouldn't break her heart, but it does.</p><p>She has known for a while, the depth of her feelings for Jaime. She loves him, despite everything. They have gone through the worst days of their lives, but somehow she still remembers them with a degree of fondness, because <em>he</em> is in them. He's saved her more times than she can count, believed her when no one else did. It was <em>easy</em> to fall for him, as absurd as it sounds.</p><p>The hardest part was what came <em>after</em> falling for him. The constant feeling of rejection. The certainty that her love is once again unrequited. But she has taken comfort in knowing he is a man of honor, a <em>good</em> man. Had he come to meet the Dragon Queen, she'd have defended him, ensured he wouldn't die by her hands—and Daenerys Targaryen would surely want him dead as soon as possible, to avenge her father's death.</p><p>But she never got the chance, because, in the end, Cersei spoke louder than honor.</p><p>"Podrick", she says gently, "you don't have to stay outside with me."</p><p>He glances away, then at Tyrion—who is nodding in agreement—and then at her. "It doesn't feel right", he explains, "to celebrate there when the two people I've squired for are outside and… not feeling well."</p><p>She smiles in appreciation. "I still maintain that you are <em>not</em> obliged to stay here, but… you are welcome to."</p><p>"Grab a chair and sit along then, Pod", Tyrion adds.</p><p>After her squire is properly sat down, silence falls again; each of them absorbed in their thoughts. She knows either she or Tyrion will bring Jaime up eventually; they didn't have the time to do so before the battle.</p><p>It's him who starts. "I thought they had been convinced of the threat", he says. "I thought I had finally gotten to Cersei. I thought… she had something to live for, now. She told me she's pregnant."</p><p>Pod gasps, and Brienne raises her eyebrows. The child's father's name goes unsaid. It's obviously Jaime's. <em>Why does this revelation saddens me so? Jaime was never mine; he's always been hers. Of course, they laid together. Of course, Jaime stayed for the child that will finally be his to claim. I should not be surprised, or sad that he didn't come. Who am I, in comparison?</em></p><p>"Perhaps she was afraid", she replies. "Daenerys held no promises of safety after the battle. How can Cersei know if she would spare an unborn child a thought? Her brother's children were killed mercilessly."</p><p>"And King Robert offered lands and titles to whoever killed her and Viserys", Tyrion adds, nodding. "It is a good point, my lady. Perhaps I should have offered some sort of compromise on that aspect. I don't know if she'd have believed me, however." He sighs. "But I honestly thought she'd send Jaime to lead the troops. Even if it meant I'd have to watch him out in case he went after Daenerys."</p><p>The thought sends shivers down her spine. Would Jaime kill the Dragon Queen based on nothing but Cersei's orders? <em>He killed his king when he ordered him to kill his father… but Daenerys is not his kin. The queen is. This is the man who flung a child out of a window to ensure no one would find out about him and his sister.</em> However… <em>This also the man who saved me from rape and from a bear. Who armed and armoured me to protect his sister's enemies. Who took Riverrun without bloodshed after being ordered to do it by force.</em> She shakes her head slightly. Try as she might, she can't predict Jaime's actions when Cersei is a factor.</p><p>"It's useless to ponder on the reasons behind their actions", she says out loud. "Your queen won't care for them when she marches south."</p><p>Tyrion's face seems even sadder upon her words. "No", he whispers, "she won't."</p>
<hr/><p>As Sansa's sworn sword and trusted advisor, and as one of the commanders in the fight against the dead, Brienne is summoned to the war council. Daenerys is eager to lead her armies back south to take the Iron Throne, and seems unmoved by the others' pleas to wait a bit longer, for the men to recover more.</p><p>She can understand the Dragon Queen's anxiety. Who knows how Cersei spent her time while they were fighting in Winterfell… she might have amassed armies from any region that hasn't come north. Westerlands, Reach, Dorne… she doesn't know which Houses still pledge to the Crown, and this uncertainty must unsettle Daenerys. It would unsettle her, if she cared enough.</p><p>Brienne can only bring herself to care about <em>one</em> loyalty, though, and it's clear where it lies.</p><p>As Lord (King?) Jon tries to argue again in favor of more resting time, a man comes in the room. "Lord Tyrion", he calls. "A man has come from King's Landing. He calls himself Ser Bronn of the Blackwater."</p><p>The name is not foreign to her, and it's obviously familiar to Tyrion. "Has he stated his business?"</p><p>"He says he has an extremely important message", the man replies. "He looks… uneasy. Disturbed."</p><p>Tyrion gulps and glances at Daenerys. She looks slightly concerned for her Hand's expression. "If you trust him", she says, "let him come."</p><p>The dwarf nods at the messenger, who leaves. Shortly after, he comes back with said Bronn. Oh, she remembers him from Riverrun. He was outside with Pod while she talked to Jaime into letting her speak with the Blackfish. She shakes her head immediately. That meeting is one of her sweetest memories of Jaime, and she can't let herself dwell on them in public.</p><p>At that time, the knight looked irreverent, quick to japes and laughs. Now he looks sullen, almost grieving. Whatever the reason that brought him here, it's not a good one. "Bronn", Tyrion greets him. "What brings you here?"</p><p>Even though she has never really talked to him, it's easy to tell Bronn is not acting like his usual self. His voice wavers when he replies, "I have a message from a friend of yours. Addam Marbrand. I am… Just read it." He hands the parchment. "I'll answer any questions you have after."</p><p>Daenerys voices her question, "If it was such an important message, why not send it by raven? It would have arrived faster."</p><p>Bronn doesn't waste time with greetings or titles. "None of us could risk releasing a raven in King's Landing, not with so many eyes upon us. I almost didn't get out of the city to deliver this message."</p><p>Everyone frowns. What does he mean with that?</p><p>Tyrion opens the parchment and begins to read out loud.</p><p>"<em>To Lord Tyrion Lannister,</em></p><p><em>This is your friend, Addam Marbrand. I hope this letter finds you alive and well. I don't know when it will find you, for I don't know how long Ser Bronn will take to reach you, but hopefully the threat of the dead is already over. I'm writing this only hours after you and your Dragon Queen left King's Landing.</em>"</p><p>He glances over at Bronn. "This was written a moon ago and only now you've arrived with it?"</p><p>"Keep reading", the knight says simply. He's tense. She has a feeling she'll hate the rest of the letter.</p><p>The room is silent as Tyrion resumes his reading. "<em>By now you must have realized the Crown's forces are not going to Winterfell, but you have no way of knowing why. Please believe me when I say we </em><em><span>wanted</span></em> <em>to go. We may not have seen the dead, but Jaime gave us a fair description, enough to convince us of the need for a truce, like it was promised.</em>"</p><p>She takes a deep breath. If Jaime had wanted to come, as this Addam claims, why didn't he?</p><p>"<em>As Jaime instructed us (me and the other commanders) on what to do, Cersei came all of a sudden and demanded us to leave the two of them alone. As you know, I never really trusted her, especially when it comes to your brother. You know my reasons, as I'm sure you remember our talks. My instincts told me to stay hidden to eavesdrop, so I did.</em></p><p><em>I know nothing about your queen, but I know about mine, and she has gotten </em><em><span>mad</span></em><em>. Not that I didn't suspect it already, given what happened at the Sept.</em>"</p><p>"I'm sorry", Daenerys interrupts, "but what happened at the Sept?"</p><p>It's Varys who answers. "On the day of Cersei's trial on the eyes of the Seven, the Sept of Baelor exploded with wildfire. She obviously wasn't there when it happened, so many consider her to be behind it."</p><p>Brienne gulps. This is exactly what Jaime ruined his reputation to prevent—granted, Cersei didn't blow the entire city, but this shows she <em>could</em>, if she deemed it worth it. She'd burn the city before letting anyone take it from her, she's sure of it.</p><p>Tyrion continues.</p><p>"<em>Long story short, the two of them argued. Jaime was clearly shocked to find that Cersei lied, while she insisted the best course of action was to stay behind and gather all forces to face the Dragon Queen. Take advantage of whatever losses you have in the fight against the dead.</em></p><p><em>Jaime was firm, however. He said he would honor his promise to go to Winterfell. Cersei ordered the Mountain</em>—<em>or rather, an undead version of him, revived by Qyburn, gods know how</em>—"</p><p>Everyone inhales sharply at that. "It's true", Bronn says quietly. "I saw the creature. He guards Cersei all the time. I don't think he ever sleeps."</p><p>A short silence falls; no one knows what to say to that, and everybody wants to know what comes next. So, Tyrion keeps reading. "<em>Cersei ordered the Mountain</em>", he repeats, "<em>to block his way out. Jaime dared her to kill him and turned around to leave. She followed his dare.</em>"</p><p>At that, Tyrion stops. "No", she lets out. It isn't true. It can't be.</p><p>Sansa steps ahead. "Tyrion", she calls, "do you want me to read the rest?"</p><p>He hands the letter wordlessly. Her liege lady continues from where her once husband stopped. "<em>I won't describe the manner of his death. If you remember the Mountain while he was alive… There was no mercy, though I think he died fast. I can't say for sure, from where I stood. Worse thing was, Cersei </em><em><span>grinned</span></em> <em>at the sight of her dead brother. Gods know how I didn't puke or faint right then and there.</em>"</p><p>Brienne is sure <em>she</em> will either puke or faint.</p><p>"<em>I must be brief, for I don't know if I'm being watched. Cersei hired the Golden Company, who will come under Euron Greyjoy's banners. She also has the Iron Fleet at her disposal, and she thinks she has the western army at her side too. But that's not the truth, not anymore.</em></p><p><em>We followed </em><em><span>Jaime's</span></em> <em>command. She </em><em><span>killed</span></em> <em>him. We won't march north, for I'm sure she'll have us all killed, but we won't fight for her when your queen comes. Please let her know this. There is no need to invade the city. We will lay arms and weapons down when she arrives. We won't fight for Cersei any longer.</em></p><p><em>Please let Bronn stay with you. It won't be safe for him to return to King's Landing alone. Hells, I'm afraid </em><em><span>I</span></em> <em>won't live long after writing this. I have no idea of what's going on in Cersei's mind.</em></p><p><em>I wish you all the luck in your future quests, and I pray your queen brings us peace. I won't ask for justice for Jaime; I doubt she holds any love for him. But I know you'll grieve for him, just like I do right now. I hope he found peace in death; you know as well as I do he hadn't been able to find much of it in life.</em>"</p><p>When Sansa lowers the paper, Brienne can see her eyes glimmering, as if she's holding back tears. "I am so, <em>so</em> sorry, Tyrion."</p><p>He shakes his head, tears falling freely. "I can't believe she did this", he says, and begins to sob. "Out of everyone—I thought Jaime was <em>safe</em> with her. As—As safe as anyone can be with her, but—"</p><p>He can't finish his sentence. She thinks of offering him some comfort, but the room spins a bit around her, and she has to grab a chair to hold herself steady. <em>Jaime is dead. Killed by his own sister. He wanted to come, and she killed him to stop him.</em></p><p>She is barely aware of Daenerys' voice. "Is this all true, Ser Bronn?"</p><p>"Yes", he replies. "I didn't see it happening, but—there wasn't even a funeral. The way Addam spoke—it was terrible."</p><p>"And how were things when you left the city?"</p><p>"Addam was still alive. I don't think she knows he wrote this letter. But I heard of the Golden Company being on its way there. And Addam confirmed that no one in the Lannister army will raise arms in Cersei's defense."</p><p>She sits down and buries her face in her hands. She thinks of nothing, feels nothing, <em>is nothing.</em> It's all emptiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If this chapter and the previous one were hard to read for you, it was harder for me to write.<br/>We'll return to Brienne's feelings on a later chapter; the next will be more plot-focused, while addressing another character's feelings on what happened.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daenerys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys reflects on what she's learned and changes her battle plans accordingly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, double posting! Enjoy this pain train with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her Hand leaves the war room shortly after Lady Sansa finishes reading the letter. She doesn't call him, doesn't deny his time for grieving. She almost suggests that Lady Brienne does the same, though she has no idea why Jaime Lannister's death troubles her so.</p><p>Regardless, this needs to be addressed, so after a long, unnerving silence, she speaks up. "This changes things" she begins, slowly. "Our assessment of House Lannister was wrong. Our only enemy there is Cersei, and she doesn't have enough allies to defend her."</p><p>Jon opens his mouth, but Arya is quicker. "I have an idea." At her nod, she continues, "According to the letter, the Lannister army will let you enter the city peacefully. However, Cersei still has the Iron Fleet and the Golden Company. It won't be an easy fight… but there doesn't <em>need</em> to be one."</p><p>At that, she almost smiles. "What do you suggest, Lady Arya?"</p><p>Arya frowns, and Dany recalls she doesn't like being called 'lady', but it seems she'll let it slide for now. "Send a handful of soldiers. The best you have. Small number. I'll gladly be one of them. With Ser Bronn's help, we'll sneak inside the city and the Red Keep. We fight the Mountain and get Cersei. After we're done with her, the sellswords won't fight for a dead woman, and the Lannister army will greet you with open arms. Our only concern will be with the Iron Fleet, and there is always a chance Euron Greyjoy will be smart enough to see when a battle is lost."</p><p>"It's too risky", Ser Davos replies. "I'm inclined to believe the Lannister Army no longer sides with Cersei, if only because of Ser Bronn's body language. However, it's possible Ser Addam hasn't gotten to all of them. We also have no way of knowing what happened after Ser Bronn left King's Landing. For all we know, Cersei has tracked all who turned against her and gotten rid of them. I say we march south, full army. If the Lannister army is indeed going to open the gates for us, we'll simply go straight to the Red Keep and seize Cersei."</p><p>"The army can go anyway", Arya says. "But, if we send a small party ahead, there will be more time for our men to rest, and we won't have to send them all at once. They'll be our backup, if things go badly."</p><p>Daenerys looks between the two soldiers. Arya's plan allows rest for most of their soldiers and, if it goes as intended, will spare much bloodshed. However, Ser Davos also speaks reasonably. Isn't it best to ensure their victory, instead of relying on a situation that may change completely within the moon turn?</p><p>Lady Brienne's voice is low, but draws her attention anyway. "No", she says. "We can't march inside King's Landing. Cersei may have lost most of her allies, but not all of them. She still has the Mountain and Qyburn, at least, and if she sees us not only marching to her, but being <em>welcomed</em> by her perceived subjects, she won't need anyone else to ensure the city will burn before you can claim it."</p><p>Her words alone are enough to tense her up, but the way she says it speaks of something else. Something even more threatening. "What do you mean, Lady Brienne? Do you know something we don't?"</p><p>The woman takes a deep breath before answering, "Have you ever heard of wildfire, Your Grace?"</p><p>The memory hits her like an arrow piercing her heart. "Yes", she replies slowly, trying to speak while processing her memories under a new light. "Tyrion… he once told me of wildfire caches under King's Landing. Is that… what you are talking about?"</p><p>Another set of collective gasps. Apparently, this is not common knowledge. "Yes, it is", Lady Brienne replies. "Ser Jaime told me about the sack of King's Landing and your father's plans, the ones that drove him to kingslaying." She gulps, as if recalling a particularly painful memory.</p><p>Dany is also reminded of what Tyrion told her. The part in which it was wildfire that drove Ser Jaime Lannister to kill her father was waved off by her mind at the time, but she can't ignore it now. "My father wanted to burn the city to the ground", she says in a low voice. "Ser Jaime killed him for it." Brienne nods. "Tyrion told me briefly of it, once. At the time, I was so caught up with more… immediate concerns, I never stopped to process what he said." She should have, afterwards. She should have asked Tyrion more details, or pestered Varys about it. Why didn't she?</p><p>"It's not too late", Lady Brienne replies. "Has Lord Tyrion told you <em>where</em> the wildfire caches were placed?" Daenerys shakes her head. Brienne takes a deep breath. "Beneath the Sept of Baelor and the slums of Flea Bottom. Under houses, stables, taverns. Even beneath the Red Keep itself." She recites as if rehearsed. <em>These must be the exact words Ser Jaime used in his recounting</em>, she thinks for a moment. "The ones beneath the sept were already used, obviously, and some of the others might have been used in the War of the Five Kings, but I doubt the city is clean of them. It is obvious that they are still usable, after all these years. I'm certain Cersei will use them if she feels threatened. With Arya's strategy, she won't know we're coming until it's too late."</p><p>It's very, <em>very </em>clear that the warrior lady is making an incredible effort just to speak, and her words ring truer than Daenerys wishes they did. "Thank you for your input, my lady", she tells her softly. "Let us think this through for the day", she tells the others, raising her voice to be better heard. "I know Ser Jaime was not loved by the realm, but his death is still a great injustice, one I don't intend to close my eyes to. We'll finish our battle plans tomorrow morning."</p><p>A few mumble in agreement, but most just nod as they leave the room. In the end, there is only Dany, Jon and Lady Sansa, who is still holding the letter. "I didn't know about the wildfire", she whispers.</p><p>At that, she turns to the woman. "Is it not common knowledge?", she asks sincerely.</p><p>"Of course it's not", she replies, though not unkindly. "He wouldn't be reviled through all Seven Kingdoms if the truth had been acknowledged from the start." She glances at the door. "Lady Brienne never told me about him", she continues, lowering her voice. "I knew they knew each other. She was the one to bring him to King's Landing after swearing to my mother that she'd bring me to Winterfell in exchange. But she never spoke of her time with him."</p><p>At her side, Jon frowns. "You never asked?"</p><p>Sansa shakes her head. "She didn't seem to want to talk about it, so I did not."</p><p>"Even if she carried a sword with a <em>Lannister </em>hilt?"</p><p>It's Dany's turn to frown. <em>I'll pay more attention to that sword next time.</em></p><p>"I distrusted her when we first met", Sansa replies. "It's one of my biggest regrets, for it eventually led me to being sold to Ramsay. Had I believed her in the inn, I could have escaped Baelish."</p><p><em>I'm not the only one who's suffered in this world</em>, Dany reminds herself. <em>I cannot be the cause of more suffering, not if I can prevent it. </em>"I have huge regrets, too", she says. Sansa turns to face her. "Many of them. My actions have caused harm and death to innocents." The circumstances that led Tyrion to tell her about the wildfire come to mind again. "But I promised myself, and everyone who listened, that I would not be Queen of Ashes. And I say it again. I won't be my father. I won't compete with Cersei for the title of Mad Queen."</p><p>She feels Jon stare at her. "Then which strategy will you pick? Ser Davos' or Arya's?"</p><p>"I have to put more thought into it", she replies slowly, "but I'm more inclined to go through Arya's. I <em>will</em> go to King's Landing, though, regardless of which plan we'll follow. I <em>will</em> see Cersei's demise, and I <em>will</em> sit on the throne as soon as it happens. For myself, and for everyone who has been wronged by her."</p><p>"Please do", Sansa says. "Pardon me, Your Grace, but she's as mad as your father."</p><p>She sighs. "It's not my father she reminds me of." <em>You are a horselord's slut! And now, you've woken the Dragon! </em>"But you are not wrong, either."</p><hr/><p>Aside from a brief moment in which she offers him a silent comfort, Dany doesn't see Tyrion again until the following morning. He still looks devastated by what happened—she doubts he'll look any different anytime soon—but now he seems to minimally hold himself together.</p><p>Lady Brienne is at the meeting as well, looking just as heartbroken. <em>They must have been lovers</em>, she concludes. <em>There is no other explanation for her reaction. </em>She's tempted to judge the woman for falling in love with an oathbreaker, but she reminds herself of the revelations of the previous day. <em>He must have been a good man. It's too late to judge him myself, but I must give him the benefit of doubt. For my own sake, and my Hand's.</em></p><p>"I've decided to follow Lady Arya's plan", she declares. "Given what we know about the situation in King's Landing, it is the safest strategy." She turns to Sansa and Jon. "Jon, Lady Sansa, I need to ask a favor of you. As I told you yesterday, I am going to the city to see Cersei's downfall and take my rightful place in the Iron Throne. For reasons I suppose are obvious, I cannot bring any dragon along. Would you be willing to give shelter and care to Drogon and Rhaegal in my stead?"</p><p>Jon sighs. "I was planning on volunteering to go along", he replies.</p><p>She shakes her head immediately. "If I'm going—and I won't concede on this point—someone needs to watch over the dragons. Someone they trust. You are our best option. Also, if anything goes wary in King's Landing, you'll mount Rhaegal and go at once."</p><p>When Jon doesn't answer right away, his cousin takes over. "We will host your dragons", she says firmly. "Not indefinitely, though."</p><p>"I intend to get them back as soon as my crown is secured", she replies easily. "You don't have to worry about it. Jon?"</p><p>He doesn't look happy—though he never really does, especially after telling her of his parentage—but nods all the same. Satisfied, she turns to another Stark. "Lord Bran", she calls. "Have you had any visions concerning our trip to King's Landing?"</p><p>She had meant to speak to him last night, but her thoughts have tired her so much, she fell asleep earlier than intended. "The future is not as clear as the past", he says in response, monotonically. "Possibilities are infinite. But I saw mostly positive outcomes."</p><p>She lets out a small smile. "Would you please watch over our journey south? If anything happens, I'd like our men—and Jon—to be warned as quickly as possible."</p><p>He nods. "Of course. I'll keep watch."</p><p>She takes a deep breath. "Yesterday, Lady Arya volunteered herself to go to King's Landing. That's two of us for now. Who else offers to come?"</p><p>Ser Bronn is the first to speak. "Me, of course. Someone has to guide y'all through the secret entrances."</p><p>Lady Brienne comes second, although she speaks so quietly, she almost doesn't catch her. A huge man with burn marks steps ahead, offering himself—something Clegane—followed by another huge man—Jon's friend who praised his skills on dragon riding after the battle ended—and the newly instated lord Gendry. On her side, Grey Worm and Cohollo volunteer as well, though the latter goes back on his offer after the former advises him against going—she agrees it wouldn't be wise to have a dothraki among them if they planned on being silent. Finally, the boy who is always following Lady Brienne volunteers too—seemingly to her chagrin.</p><p>"It's more than enough", Lady Arya declares. "We need to lay out the details now."</p><p>The discussion goes until late night. Many of the men who are not directly involved leave during the meeting. Tyrion, Varys, Davos, Tarly, Jon, Bran, Sansa and Missandei all give their input at one point or another. At some point Sansa formally releases Brienne of her vows to her, claiming she wants her free to choose her next steps after this is all over.</p><p>"Are you trained in any other weapon aside from dragonfire, Your Grace?", Arya asks at another moment.</p><p>"I wielded a sword in the most recent battle", she replies. "Not particularly well, but I survived, so…"</p><p>"We'll train you a bit more on our way to the capital, then. Any improvement is important."</p><p>She nods in agreement.</p><p>Clegane insists on being the one to fight the Mountain—his brother, as it turns out. "That cunt has always been a monster, even in life", he tells her when she frowns in confusion at his insistence.</p><p>
  <em>Gods, why are there so many cruel siblings in this world?</em>
</p><p>However, Tyrion says, more than once, that the Mountain will hardly be easy to kill by one person alone. "I saw what he did to Oberyn Martell", he says, shuddering. "No one can beat him without help, not even you. When the time comes, let at least one of them help you while the others get Qyburn and Cersei."</p><p>Eventually, it is decided that Brienne will back Clegane along with Jon's friend, Tormund. Bronn and Gendry will take care of Qyburn, while Arya and Grey Worm will go after Cersei. Daenerys is to go to the throne room with Podrick Payne, if deemed safe. "Members of the Lannister army will likely be there", Varys says, "either guarding Cersei or the room itself. They'll likely recognize you and, assuming Lord Addam's words are true, will surrender immediately."</p><p>More details are discussed, and they end the meeting with an agreement to leave in two days. It gives them time to gather supplies. Tyrion stops her on her way to the dining hall. "Your Grace", he begins, "I'd ask you a favor, if possible."</p><p>"If it's within my reach", she says gently, "I'll do it."</p><p>He looks down on his feet and back at her. "I'd like to have my brother's body retrieved, wherever Cersei hid him. He may have killed your father, but I'd like for him to have a proper funeral."</p><p>Her heart shatters a little at Tyrion's forlorn expression. "He'll have a hero's funeral", she declares. "He was killed while trying to honor his pledge to the living, and he gave up his honor to save millions." Tyrion's mouth falls in surprise. "My father was mad and cruel. If it were not for your brother, there would be no city for me to conquer. I won't let his sacrifices be in vain."</p><p>It surprises her to realize she means every word. <em>I fancied myself savior of many people in Essos for similar actions</em>, she remembers. <em>I won't condemn Ser Jaime for doing the same. Yes, he killed my father, but didn't I just stand by while Viserys was killed by my husband? I never once felt guilty for it; I can't fault others for things I've done myself.</em> With that in mind, she retreats for supper, Tyrion following her closely behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to re-watch scenes and search for a lot of details to write this chapter accurately, thanks to minor and major changes from the books to the show.<br/>- In the books, Jaime never told Tyrion about the wildfire plot. The first (and so far only) person he has ever opened up t about it is Brienne. This means the conversation Tyrion and Dany have in Season 6 about it won't happen in the books, at least not in the same way.<br/>- In the show, it is stated that even more wildfire was made under Tyrion's (and later Cersei's) orders, meaning not all stock of the old wildfire was used. In the books, the caches under the sept and under the dragonpit were already discovered, so those two places are likely 'safe'.<br/>- Daenerys was made aware of Jon's parentage in the episode that preceded the Battle of Winterfell. I couldn't find a way to address it in this chapter, thanks to its focus, but since Dany won't turn mad in this, they'll certainly end up together anyway.<br/>- Cohollo is one of Drogo's bloodriders. He only appeared in Season 1, and his fate is unknown ever since. I couldn't find any names of the Dothraki who took part of the Long Night, so I threw him here. (In the book, he doesn't live long.)</p><p>I tried to make Daenerys' change of opinion on Jaime as plausible as possible, though it was important that she showed her forgiviness to Tyrion before leaving Winterfell. I believe it is easier for her to forgive him due to his death, especially considering HOW he died. I firmly consider Cersei's treatment of Jaime as abusive, so in my view it's easy to compare it to Viserys' abusive treatment of Daenerys; most changes could be explained by gender reversal.</p><p>Next chapter will take a little longer to be written and posted, since it will heavily feature Brienne's thoughts and feelings regarding Jaime and his death. MORE PAIN TRAIN! (Believe me, things can and WILL get worse.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brienne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brienne deals with her grief as she marches to King's Landing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is surprised to find how at ease Queen Daenerys is on a horse. "I've spent a year riding across the Dothraki Sea with my husband", she explains, "and the years after his death riding from city to city."</p><p>Her time with the Dothraki also translates into a familiarity with short-range weapons, as she and Arya quickly learn. She is clueless with a sword—how she survived her brief moments of fighting on the ground is beyond her—but daggers move easily in her hands. "Bow and arrow would have been better", Arya says one time, "since you are supposed to stay away from attackers, but that will do."</p><p>She is not nearly as skilled with a dagger as the young wolf, but she still trains the Dragon Queen whenever she can. It's mostly for her own benefit, really; training keeps her mind occupied, and the less leisure time she has, the better, for she uses it all on thinking about Jaime.</p><p>The mere mental invocation of his name shatters her heart. Memories of their times together flow through her mind, and she is forever grateful for having a tent of her own, where tears can roll without fear or shame.</p><p>By now, everyone must have guessed that she loved him—that she <em>loves</em> him still. Once, she'd fear to be seen so clearly, but what use is there to hide her feelings now?</p><p>Would have things turned out any differently, had she told him she loved him? She'd wished to do it in Riverrun. "<em>It's yours; it will always be yours</em>", he had told her when she tried to give Oathkeeper back, and she wanted to reply that <em>her heart is his, will always be his</em>, but she was not brave enough. Instead, she reminded him of the possibility of them having to fight each other—not that she believes she'd be able to, if it came to that.</p><p>He looked so frightened when she said that, for a moment she let herself believe he felt the same for her. And when she and Pod got on the boat to escape, and she turned around to catch sight of him staring at her, it took all of her willpower not to go back. She had a liege lady to go back to, though, and she'd not fail Sansa.</p><p>Now, though, she wishes she had gone back to him. Even if he rejected her, she'd have at least tried. And if by some miracle he reciprocated, she could convince him to join her and leave his sister's machinations. Perhaps, she'd be enough to make him leave Cersei. His sister never deserved him.</p><p>But she took him. She took every piece of Jaime, and now she took his life.</p><p><em>It's for the best that I'm tasked with the Mountain</em>, she thinks. <em>I would give Cersei nothing but a slow and painful death for she's done. </em>She wants to do the same to the undead Clegane, but she knows, from the Hound's stories, that the safest way to kill him without risking their own lives is to do it quickly. He's too strong for a slow death.</p><p>She once thought her need to avenge Renly's death was consuming. Oh, how wrong she had been. <em>This</em>, her need to avenge <em>Jaime's</em> death, is <em>all</em>-consuming. It tears her apart. It shows her, not for the first time, how naive she had been to mistake her affections for the young Baratheon for real love.</p><p>With Renly, she had simply been desperate for a scrap of kindness and affection; she didn't mind if he was being false in his respect for her. With Jaime, all she wanted was to <em>give</em> him her love and care; to show him he deserved to be on the receiving end of those things. She wanted to touch him, encircle him in her arms, kiss him, <em>be</em> with him, in any way he'd let her. And, above all, she wanted to make him see himself as she saw him: a good man, capable of honor and good deeds.</p><p>It hurt, more than anything that has ever hurt before, to know she'd never be able to do any of those things.</p><p>She has parted with him four times in their acquaintance. First in Harrenhal, when he was set free at the cost of leaving her behind. She didn't love him then, but she was sure his rescue of her from the bear was <em>the</em> moment for her. How could she not fall for the man who jumped into a bear pit, unarmed and freshly maimed, just because she was in danger?</p><p>Then, they parted ways in King's Landing, shortly after he armed and armoured her to fulfill their oath to Lady Stark. If he already looked handsome while held captive, he looked like the Warrior himself, dressed in fine clothes and properly shaved and bathed.</p><p>Not so long before, his sister had confronted her at King Joffrey's wedding, stating she loved him. She had never used the word to describe her feelings for Jaime before, but when Cersei spoke it, she found it was the plain truth.</p><p>She knew she could not have him, for he belonged to his sister. She no longer judged him for it; he was right, <em>we don't get to choose who we love</em>. If his love for Cersei was anything like hers for him, she'd never stand a chance.</p><p><em>But I should have fought for him anyway</em>. Even if he didn't return her love, he would have at least known there was someone other than Cersei who deemed him worthy of affection. <em>I would have never done what she did to him, no matter how much he angered me. Why Jaime, why did you fall in love with the most murderous woman in the realm, out of all women out there?</em></p><p>She can't bring herself to think why he didn't fall for <em>her</em>, the Maid of Tarth; it could have been any other woman. She could imagine many scenarios in the blink of an eye: Jaime falling for Elia Martell, for Lyanna Stark, for Margaery Tyrell, for Catelyn Stark, for Lysa Tully, for Yara Greyjoy, even for Daenerys Targaryen. Any of these women would have been better than Cersei, for none of them would murder him in cold blood like she did.</p><p>Hells, Daenerys—whose father was murdered <em>by Jaime</em>—said that she'd see Cersei removed from the throne also as a way to seek justice for his death. Lady Catelyn was willing to have him delivered back to King's Landing in exchange for her daughters. Both women had every reason to see him killed, but it was his sister, the woman he loved—the woman who supposedly <em>loved</em> him—who ended his life.</p><p>She knows Cersei's death will give her little to no satisfaction. It won't bring Jaime back. But justice needs to be done. Revenge has to be taken. She cares little for who will sit on the throne, though she wants to believe Daenerys will be a good queen; all she wants is to wipe out those who killed the love of her life.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>She opens her eyes. It's a sunny, cloudless day, and flowers blossom everywhere. Wait, why is she sleeping out in the open?</em>
</p><p><em>The question slips away when she realizes there is an arm resting on her waist. A handless arm. She turns her head to see Jaime lying on the mattress</em>—<em>no, she's not going to question how there is a mattress on the dirty ground of the forest</em>—<em>eyes closed, breathing heavily against her ear. He looks peaceful asleep, and younger. He looks exactly like he did in Riverrun, in that tent, and she wants to run her fingers through his beard. Instead, she keeps staring at him, trying to memorize every inch of his face.</em></p><p>
  <em>Eventually, he opens his eyes. They are as green as she remembers, and they instantly shine upon seeing her. "Morning, lady wife", he whispers. "Did you sleep well? Are you sore?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She blinks, and suddenly realizes she's naked under the covers. A quick glance down his half-covered body tells her he must be naked too. She blushes, and he chuckles. "Don't tell me you've forgotten our wedding night, Brienne", he says teasingly. "I worked so hard to give you a night to remember, my love. It offends me that you thought it so trivial."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wants to cry. This is not real. "But…" She almost chokes, and a tear rolls down. He immediately raises his good hand to rest it on her cheek. "You died, Jaime", she manages to say. "This is all a dream of mine."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't miss a beat. "It may be a dream, but are you so sure it's yours? Because I've dreamed of this long enough."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it's the tenderness in his voice, maybe it's the words themselves, or maybe it's the way his eyes shine even more. Either way, she finds herself sobbing. "Yo-You have?"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh, Brienne", he says, kissing her other cheek. "I wanted to leave King's Landing with you, sweetling. You carried my heart when you left; you still do, for I don't want it back. It's yours; it will always be yours."</em></p><p>
  <em>She tries to chuckle between sobs. It seems that he understood, for he grinned. "You remember that, don't you? How you ridiculously tried to return my gift to you. No one is worthier of that sword than you. I was outraged when I found out my father had ordered the Stark sword to be melted and made into two swords for House Lannister, but now I'm a bit glad, because you wield half of it."</em>
</p><p>"<em>And you wield the other half", she says without thinking.</em></p><p>"<em>Twin swords", he agrees, excitedly as a child. Then, he kisses her forehead. "You have no idea how much willpower it took me not to kiss you on that tent in Riverrun", he continues. "And later, I had to summon it again not to jump on the river and swim to your boat."</em></p><p>"<em>I wanted to go back to you", she says, because how else can she answer to such fervent declarations? "I wanted to leave my oaths behind and stay with you."</em></p><p>"<em>But you didn't", he replies, moving his hand from her cheek to rest on her neck. "You are too honorable for that. It's one of the many reasons I love you." He kisses her nose and rolls so he's on top of her. She can feel the weight of his body against hers, and nothing has even felt more right. "I wanted to follow you out of the dragonpit", he adds, even more softly. "I should have. I'm sorry."</em></p><p>
  <em>At that, his eyes lose its glimmer. Instinctively, she knows he'll fade away. "I miss you", she tells him, but it's not enough. "I love you."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm yours", he replies, "and you are mine. From this day, until the rest of our days." He kisses her on the mouth, but he's getting lighter above her. "With this kiss, I pledge my love." He then looks her in the eyes as he truly fades away. "I'll be waiting for you, Brienne. I'll always be yours."</em></p><hr/><p>They make quick progress, all things considered. Snow is melting away, though spring is not quite there yet. Daenerys feels restless sometimes. "I wish I had Drogon", she explains. "I could carry at least two of you with me, and Jon could carry another two. I know it's useless to dwell on that, though."</p><p>Tormund tries to cheer her up, on some days. He no longer makes advances on her, but he's still keen on befriending her, at least. That change of behavior makes him a more pleasant company, and she no longer pushes him away.</p><p>Arya likes to spar with her, but she also sits down to talk. Daenerys often tags along, making it a women's gathering. They share stories of their past until the inevitable questions about Jaime come. "You don't have to tell us", the Dragon Queen says softly. "But you also don't have to refrain yourself from talking about him for fear we'll judge you. I, for one, would like to know the man who clearly captured your heart, and who inspires my Hand's loyalty and care."</p><p>So she spills everything. She sheds many tears throughout her recounting, and both women reach for her hand at least once. She's never seen Arya so soft before; it doesn't look like pity, however.</p><p>"I saw him once", Daenerys tells her after she finishes the tale of the bearpit. "In the field. He charged against me, but seemingly forgot the dragon on my side. Apparently, throwing himself into danger recklessly is a habit of his."</p><p>Despite everything, she chuckles. "It is. He was a reckless idiot."</p><p>"<em>Your</em> reckless idiot", Arya retorts. "You do realize people don't jump on bear pits unarmed for fun, right? It's not something you do for people you don't love."</p><p>Not knowing how to reply to that, she decides to just keep on with her tale. When she gets to Oathkeeper, Arya once again remarks his actions were not those of a mere friend. She says it a third time when she tells them of Riverrun. "I can excuse his refusal of getting the sword back, but taking Riverrun without bloodshed simply because you asked?"</p><p>"There is no use wondering what he felt for me, Lady Arya", she replies, crestfallen. "It's too late."</p><p>"It's not", Daenerys replies. "It is one thing to mourn unrequited love; it is another, entirely different, to mourn someone who loved you back. Even if he'll never be able to love you like you both deserved it, knowing he <em>did</em> can give you closure."</p><p>Her sleep that night is restless. She dreams of Jaime—she always does—in many scenarios, good and bad. She cries to her pillow, as she's often done since she heard of his death.</p><p>Septa Roella would probably call her pathetic for crying so much, but, for once, she can't bring herself to care. <em>I'll never mourn like this again, for I'll never love anyone like this again. So why hold my tears?</em></p><p>On another day, when they near King's Landing, Bronn approaches her and Pod. "I was working out a way to tell you this", he begins. Then he turns to Pod. "Do you remember what I told you when they were in that tent?"</p><p>Pod frowns. "You said many thi—oh!" He blushes. "You said… Ser Jaime would… fuck Lady Brienne for sure. And… you think <em>she</em> would fuck <em>him</em>."</p><p>She glares at Bronn, but he shrugs. "I said what I said, and I stand by it. But there is something I didn't say. I wasn't sure of it back then, but the longer I stayed on his side, the clearer it got. And Tyrion confirmed it for me in Winterfell." He looks at the sky. "Jaime was a little shit. Never sought out the many ladies and camp followers who threw themselves at his feet. But when <em>you</em> showed up, he suddenly couldn't see anything or anyone else." He looked back at her. "He didn't fuck anyone he didn't love. He was sappy like that. So, when I say he'd fuck you, it's because he loved you. If Addam heard right, and there were indeed a hundred thousand dead men marching against us, I don't think he expected to survive the battle. He wanted to go to fulfill his dream of dying on the arms of the woman he loved." He glances away again. "Too bad he met his end at the hands of the cunt of his sister. She was the worst thing that ever happened to him, or to anyone for that matter."</p><p>On that night, she dreams that Jaime is fatally wounded in Winterfell. The last thing he says, before he closes his eyes and she opens hers, is: "<em>Don't be sad, my lady. I've always wanted to go in the arms of the woman I love.</em>"</p><hr/><p>Bronn guides them to a very specific part of the walls that surround the capital. "They'd never think of guarding this portion", he says as he points to the unguarded posts. "They think you'll come either with a full army or by ship. Or by dragon."</p><p>They have rehearsed their entrance many times on the road, so there is little need to remind everyone of the plan now. Bronn goes ahead, guiding them. Many members of their small party—like her—are big, but their sizes don't seem to be that much of a problem as they descend into darkness.</p><p>She doesn't know how much time passes until they seem to have entered the Red Keep from underground. Daenerys quietly asks Bronn if they ever found the wildfire caches that are supposedly there. "No idea", he answers. "Take the throne and order a search around these tunnels, if you want so much to know."</p><p>On any other day, Bronn would certainly have paid for his tone, but everyone is too tense to bother. A torchlight appears from the distance, and she grabs her sword—<em>his</em> sword, for it will always be his in her mind—but doesn't draw it. Bronn gestures for them to stay where they are and walks closer. Then he waves for them to approach. Still unsure, she goes ahead, silently asking Daenerys to stay behind, in case the sellsword has lured them to a trap. She doubts it, for no one could feign sorrow for as long as he did, but the possibility exists.</p><p>As she comes closer, she makes out a tall, red-haired man, with a slim built. "This is Addam Marbrand", Bronn announces. "The one who wrote the letter I brought."</p><p>She signals for the others to come to them. When everyone is gathered, Addam begins to talk. "I'm glad you are finally here, and that you didn't come with a full army. Things got worse after you left, Bronn. Worse than we ever expected."</p><p>"What do you mean?", Daenerys asks, her voice mirroring the tension in Brienne's body.</p><p>Addam blinks. "Oh, you are the Dragon Queen, right?" She nods. "Good. We won't have to wait for long for the throne to be occupied then." He shakes his head. "What are your plans?"</p><p>It's Arya who answers. She's standing at Gendry's side; their affair hasn't been hidden on the road. "Fight the Mountain, seize Qyburn and Cersei. In summary."</p><p>The man nods, but then he gulps, and Brienne doesn't like where this is going. "You'll have to account for someone else", he says, almost choking. He turns to Bronn. "Do you remember Cersei denied us a funeral for Jaime?"</p><p>"Yes", he replies. "Said he was a traitor, unworthy of it."</p><p>"It was an excuse", he replies, even more tense as each word leaves his mouth. "She never put his body to rest. Qyburn took it to his chambers and… gods, they made him another Mountain. Cersei even said 'Now my brother is faithful to me like he should always have been'. Both of them guard her now, all times. We'll have to get through both of them in order to get her."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...I did say it would get worse, didn't I?</p><p>This is the last chapter in which we'll look into Brienne's thoughts. In chapters 5 and 6, we'll only see her from other people's eyes.<br/>Next chapter will be action-packed and probably shorter than the last two. It doesn't mean it won't be a PAIN TRAIN, because I love to make these character (and myself) suffer, clearly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daenerys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group invades the Red Keep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is essentially about the fight against the Mountain and Dead Jaime, so if you don't want to read it, skip to the notes. Next chapter will be posted in a few minutes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the shock passes, they rearrange their strategy. Addam promptly volunteers himself into the scheme, which is followed by an infuriating discussion on <em>who Brienne will attack</em>.</p><p>"I'll deal with Jaime", she says, multiple times, sounding more and more hollow each time.</p><p>"No, you'll go to the Mountain", each of them say in response, at least once.</p><p>Arya suggests the two of them go after Qyburn, since it's unlikely he'll be in the same room as them, but Brienne shoots her down. "We need brute strength for both undead soldiers", she replies, and nobody can really argue on that point.</p><p>Surprisingly, it's Bronn who convinces her. "You'll feel all fucked if you fight Lannister", he tells her. "If you focus on the Mountain, you'll only feel the great need to slice that cunt in half. It'll be simpler."</p><p>"I just think—"</p><p>"I know what you're thinking", he interrupts her, "because I'm thinking the same. I won't fight him either."</p><p>In the end, Sandor gives up the 'pleasure' of killing his brother in order to fight Jaime. He's followed by Tormund, who claims to be big enough to block his view of him for Brienne. In turn, Gendry and Grey Worm offer to aid her in the fight against the Mountain. Podrick remains in his position of guarding Daenerys.</p><p>Arya decides to switch positions with Bronn; she'll go after Qyburn while he deals with Cersei. Addam offers to help with the latter—clearly, he holds no love for his queen. <em>She's lost nearly all of her supporters. It would be tragic, if she hadn't brought this upon herself.</em></p><p>"Okay", Marbrand says in the end. "Now that we're all set, follow me. I know how to get straight to the throne room. We'll leave Pod and the queen there, and then we'll go for Cersei, her wizard and her slaves."</p><hr/><p>Problem is, Cersei <em>is</em> in the throne room. "Lord Marbrand", she hisses from the throne, where she holds a cup of wine. "Just in time for afternoon tea. Our brand today is… <em>treason-flavored</em>."</p><p>To his credit, Addam lifts his chin as the others slowly make themselves seen. "You lost, Cersei. You have no support from any noble houses now. You're <em>alone</em>, and it's all <em>your</em> fault, for killing the one person who actually loved you."</p><p>She grins and stands up, but does not move. Instead, two men emerge from the sides of the throne. One of them is massive; she remembers seeing him standing behind the Lannister queen when they assembled in the dragon pit. The other is way skinnier and a bit smaller, but no less intimidating—though, to be perfectly honest, the most unnerving part of them is that they wear helmets that cover their heads entirely. <em>What is underneath them, that is so repulsive it must be hidden?</em></p><p>"My poor excuse of a brother didn't love me", Cersei says, "not like he was supposed to. <em>Now</em>, I have his unconditional love and devotion."</p><p>"<em>You turned him into a brainless slave</em>", Brienne all but shouts, drawing her sword. "You can't leave him in peace, not even in death. You <em>disgust</em> me, and you deserve no less than demise."</p><p>Cersei turns to her as if seeing her for the first time. "<em>I</em> disgust <em>you</em>? Oh, my lady, aren't you just <em>pathetic</em>? Came to rescue the man you love? Congratulations, you failed him. Just like you failed everyone you've ever come across. Sweet brother, would please get rid of this nuisance?"</p><p>For a split moment, Dany hopes, desperately, that Ser Jaime will not follow her orders. That he will see she is ordering him to fight the woman he loved in life and will stand where he is. But no. Whoever the man under the helmet is, he is not the one Brienne loves. The creature launches himself at her instead.</p><p>She can't see Brienne's emotional reaction from where she stands, but the woman is quick to draw her sword and have it meet Undead Jaime's. As if only waiting for that signal, the rest of her companions charge into action.</p><p>Since Brienne got caught up with Jaime, Sandor marches to his brother with Grey Worm and Gendry, while Tormund rushes to aid Brienne, and Bronn and Addam go to Cersei. Arya <em>tries</em> to slip away to look for Qyburn—who, indeed, is not there with them—but suddenly a black-haired man shows up from the other side of the room. "Not so fast", he says, grabbing Arya's forearm. "Look at this, a little girl playing at war."</p><p>"I slayed the Night King", she barks, drawing one of her daggers to pierce the arm holding her. When she successfully escapes his grasp, she taunts, "What did you do in the meantime? Fuck the queen?"</p><p>Daenerys misses the rest of their interaction when she hears a scream. Bronn is lying on the floor, and Addam is on his knees. "He was your <em>friend</em>!", the man shouts, and she realizes it was Undead Jaime who threw the sellsword to the ground. It is then that she realizes he has <em>two</em> hands now—she doesn't want to know where the new one came from.</p><p>"My brother cares for no one other than me", Cersei tells them, her voice colder than the northern chill. "He certainly holds no love for traitors."</p><p>Brienne is caught up between the two zombified guards, struggling to defend herself against both of them. Grey Worm steps in to help her, and soon they are back-to-back, attacking one soldier each. It would be a sight to behold if she wasn't so terrified. <em>This should be easier. We underestimated Cersei.</em> Luckily, there is no one else but them in the room—especially not any other ally of the Lion Queen—so she and Podrick are moderately safe.</p><p>Suddenly Tormund stumbles and falls. <em>Oh, no!</em> The wildling was one of their main assets in this ambush, due to his size and raw strength, but now that he's fallen…</p><p>"Podrick", she calls the squire. When he turns to her, she adds, quietly. "You know Ser Jaime's style from when he was alive, right?" He nods. "Good. Go aid Brienne and the others."</p><p>He frowns. "Are you sure, Your Gr—"</p><p>"I am in no immediate danger", she cuts him. "But the others <em>are</em>. If they fall, we are both doomed. <em>Go</em>."</p><p>He reluctantly nods and rushes to Brienne's side. From the corner of her eye, she sees the black-haired man on the ground; no sign of Arya. Cersei is standing from the throne, wine still in her hand, grinning.</p><p>She looks around; Addam is being held back by the fight against Jaime, along with Podrick and Brienne. Grey Worm is knocked down by the Mountain just as she looks at him, so there is only the Hound and Gendry fighting him, with the occasional aid from Brienne. All of them are too distracted to look at her.</p><p>Step by step, she circles the throne from behind. The Mountain is at one of the corners, but she's small enough to go unnoticed. Before long, she's at the base of the stairs that lead to the throne, facing Cersei.</p><p>She goes upstairs. Behind her, the sounds of steel clashing with steel begin to drown away. There is only Cersei Lannister, the Mad Queen, who forsake everything in the name of power.</p><p>
  <em>I would let his whole tribe fuck you, all forty thousand men and their horses too, if that's what it took.</em>
</p><p>She calls her brother, but Dany isn't worried; she trusts her companions to hold him down. "You were regarded as the most beautiful woman in Westeros", she says. "You were married to the most powerful man in the realm, and your children would inherit the crown someday. You could have gone down in history as the first queen of the Baratheon dynasty—a dynasty that could have been marked by peace and prosperity. Instead, you ruined yourself and everyone around you in a poor attempt to seize more and more power, even driving the realm to war to achieve your goals. How does it feel, to have nothing <em>but </em>power left?"</p><p>Cersei takes the last sip of wine. "Such a touching speech… I'm tempted to <em>abdicate</em> and let you take this throne <em>peacefully</em>. I suppose you plan to exile me and strip me of all lands and titles, to show how <em>merciful</em> of a ruler you are?"</p><p>Every word feels like venom, but she's not taking it. Instead, it's Cersei herself who's swallowing her own poison. "No", she replies, softer than expected. "I was thinking of something more… poetic."</p><p>Cersei makes to throw the glass at her, but Dany is so close she can grab her arm before the damage is done. Her other arm is still on her back, holding the dagger. "Your brother killed my father to save this city from wildfire", she says, oddly calm. There is no clear sound other than her own voice. "It is only fitting that I kill his sister for the same reason."</p><p>The dagger meets Cersei's stomach before the woman can blink.</p><hr/><p>It is only after Cersei's body falls on the stairs of the Iron Throne that she fully comes back to the reality around her. She turns around, to see her companions.</p><p>Arya is back, carrying a bloodied dagger. She stands as tall as possible, which means she succeeded in taking Qyburn down—not that she ever doubted the girl who slayed the Night King. "I caught him going to the tunnels", she tells her. "He told me Cersei ordered to ignite <em>all </em>the caches."</p><p>On the other side of the throne room, things look way worse. The two zombified bodies lay down on the floor—<em>good</em>. Sadly, some other bodies are lying on the floor as well—Tormund, Grey Worm, the Hound and Bronn. She can't tell whether they are dead or just unconscious.</p><p>Brienne is knelt down before what must be Ser Jaime's body. As she goes downstairs, she hears her cries. Beside her, Gendry stands, holding his hammer and puffing. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who laid the final blow.</p><p>Arya goes to her lover, so it falls on Dany to comfort Brienner. She approaches the warrior lady and places a hand on her shoulder. "He's finally at peace now", she whispers.</p><p>For a moment, it seems that Brienne is lost in her own world. Then, "He stopped when I called his name", she says, sobbing. "He moved his head in my direction, and <em>stopped</em>." Her sobs intensify, and she doesn't know how to reply to that.</p><p>After a suffering silence, the man who goes by Addam Marbrand approaches them. "Your Grace", he calls her. "Are you still going to take the throne?"</p><p>"Yes", she answers without hesitation.</p><p>He nods. "Good. If you don't mind, would you please come forward? Our armies would want to see your face and know the war is finally over."</p><p>For a second, she wants to say 'no'. What if this is a trap, and he is pushing her to her death? Then, she remembers this is Ser Jaime's childhood friend, the man who watched him die and, as a consequence, helped bring his queen's demise. It makes little sense for him to want to kill her now.</p><p>Oh well. She will have to face the music sooner or rather. With a nod, she follows him out of the throne room. Podrick quickly catches up to them, unwilling to leave her unprotected.</p><p>Soldiers wearing crimson armor and carrying lion banners stand before her. At her side, Addam shouts, "The Mad Queen is dead!" Cheers are heard, cries of 'For Lord Jaime!' echo through the crowd. Then, "Long live the Dragon Queen!"</p><p>The cheers don't intensify; instead, they calm down as the soldiers kneel before her. She takes a deep breath. This is the moment she's been dreaming of, that she's worked and sacrificed so much for. <em>If I look back, I'm lost.</em> She takes a step ahead, into her new world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who skipped:<br/>After changing their strategy to account for Jaime, the group is guided by Addam to the Red Keep. They go to the throne room and find Cersei waiting, with the Mountain and Jaime. Brienne was assigned to fight the Mountain, but ends up fighting Jaime when Cersei orders him to attack her. Arya struggles to go find Qyburn due to Euron Greyjoy, who shows up just in time to stop her.<br/>After some of the group are knocked out of the fight, Dany urges Pod to join in, while she manages to reach the throne. There, she kills Cersei. After, she finds Euron and the two guards dead, while Arya announces she managed to find and kill Qyburn. She then steps out of the throne room, and Addam proclaims her the new Queen of Westeros.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tyrion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The letter that reaches Winterfell is way too brief. <em>Cersei is dead. Daenerys sits on the Throne. Come as soon as possible. We'll give all details in person.</em></p><p>That last sentence fills him with dread. Okay, his queen is alive and has taken her rightful place, but… at what cost? Were there losses? Certainly not too many, for there had been no alerts from Bran. It doesn't ease the tension, though.</p><p>"I'll mount Rhaegal and try to take Drogon with me", Jon announces before retreating to the forest, where the dragons rest.</p><p>They were already prepared for leaving, so they do on the following day. Bran stays behind as the Stark in Winterfell, despite Sansa's protests that he could be of use. "You won't need me there", he replies. "I checked."</p><p>As they approach King's Landing, he begins to feel more and more restless. Each step is one step closer to Jaime, to say farewell to his brother.</p><p>He hasn't cried after the third day of mourning, but he is not faring any better. Every day, he catches himself imagining whether he could have done something to prevent this. <em>Had I offered him a place on the ship to Winterfell, would he have come? If I hadn't talked to him before speaking to Cersei, would she be less angry with him? Had we stayed for a while longer, would she have been 'brave' enough to order him killed? </em>He'll never know, of course, and perhaps it's for the best.</p><p>His dreams are full of memories of their childhood in Casterly Rock and of their times alone in King's Landing. No matter how deep in Cersei's grasp he was, Jaime always held a soft spot for Tyrion. Always did his best to defend him, sometimes even from their sister and their father. As a child, he saw Jaime as his hero; as an adult, he saw him as his best friend.</p><p>And yet, he left him alone with Cersei while he chased another woman to call queen. He killed their father, which likely left an opening for Cersei to seize even more power, without Tywin to tame her worst impulses. For the first time ever, Tyrion regrets killing Father. <em>Jaime would still be alive. Father wouldn't outright lie to us like Cersei did. He'd find a way to turn the situation to his advantage, and I'd probably grow paranoid trying to protect Daenerys from his schemes, but at least my brother would still be here with us.</em></p><p>Again, it's no use dwelling on what if's. For all he knows, Tywin could have died in many other ways after he left. And maybe even he wouldn't be enough to control Cersei. There is no way to know these answers.</p><p>He doesn't talk much to his travelling companions. Sansa is the one who reaches out to him the most, seemingly understanding his grief. "I'm sorry your brother was reviled for so long for doing the right thing", she tells him once. "I hope we can rectify this."</p><p>He nods. "Daenerys seems willing to see his actions under a new light. I hope she still intends to pardon him, even if he's no longer alive to hear it."</p><p>Varys seems lost in his own mind, Missandei doesn't seem to know <em>what</em> to say to him; Tarly and Davos usually talk to each other. And Jon spends his time riding a dragon and guiding another—and he still arrives <em>days </em>before them.</p><p>There are no banners adorning the Red Keep. Daenerys' small party did not carry Targaryen banners along, obviously, and neither did Jon. At least there is no trace of Lannister occupation aside from the occasional soldier. When Tyrion recognizes one of them, he asks him about the armies. "Queen Daenerys said that half of us could go home, while the other half should stay until she had her Queensguard and the City's Watch made."</p><p>He doesn't seem to fear her, which is a good sign in his opinion.</p><p>Daenerys is waiting for them sitting on the throne, with some others around her. His Queen rises from the throne after everyone greets her. "Let's go to the council room", she declares. "We have much to talk about before making any important decisions."</p><hr/><p>He feels the tears coming full force.</p><p>"I'm sorry", he hears Daenerys say.</p><p>"She couldn't even—I know Bronn said there was no funeral, but—<em>this</em>?"</p><p>He feels a hand on his shoulder. He glances up to see it belongs to Brienne. "I was heartbroken, too", she tells him. "But <em>now</em> he's at peace. No one will bother him again."</p><p>The information doesn't bring him as much peace as it should. Jaime should have <em>never</em> been used like that—he shouldn't have been killed to begin with, but to not even been given rest…</p><p>Daenerys also informs him of the battle's casualties. Brienne had been harmed, but was recovering well enough to attend the meeting. Arya, Addam, Gendry and Podrick suffered mild injuries and were fine. Grey Worm was severely injured and was still recovering in a private room. Tormund, Bronn and Sandor did not survive.</p><p>Tyrion knew little of Tormund and never got along with the Hound, but he has come to consider Bronn a friend. Hearing of his death pains him, even though he is feeling rather numb to additional pains since his brother's passing.</p><p>Finally, she tells him of the immediate aftermath. Like promised, the Lannister army surrendered as soon as she came outside and knelt before her as Addam announced she was their new monarch. Upon finding out Cersei was dead, the Golden Company negotiated a safe departure from King's Landing—they had no interest in Westerosi political conflicts—and the Iron Fleet also surrendered after finding out about Euron Greyjoy's death.</p><p>He asks his queen to see Jaime's body, but it is the one thing she denies him. "Trust me, Tyrion, you don't want to. Hold on to your last memories of him alive, and don't seek to ruin them with a vision of him dead."</p><p>Brienne hasn't seen him either. "Pod guided me out of the throne room as soon as we heard Addam proclaim Daenerys the new queen", she tells him later. "Arya and Gendry were the ones to strip Jaime and the Mountain of their armor. They said—they said the bodies were barely recognizable, and Arya knows the two of them well enough to be able to say that. The Mountain and the Hound were sent to Clegane's Keep to be buried there. Daenerys is waiting for your decision regarding your siblings. Jaime's body is completely covered up, and… a maester told us Cersei was not pregnant, so there is no need to acknowledge an unborn baby on her grave."</p><p>"Did she really kill Cersei?"</p><p>"Yes. Arya heard her telling Cersei that it was fitting that she'd kill Jaime's sister for the same reasons he killed her father."</p><p>He tries to chuckle, but it comes out as a sob. "I'll tell her to have Cersei sent to Casterly Rock, but… I'm not sure what to do with Jaime. Where he'd want to go."</p><p>She frowns. "Surely he wouldn't want to be buried in Casterly Rock? His ancestral home?"</p><p>He shakes his head. "He never cared about the place. Always said it should be mine, and only ever came close to claiming it when my life was on the line. I don't think he ever saw it as home."</p><p>"Then where? Here, in King's Landing?"</p><p>"Perhaps, but this is also a place full of painful memories for him. He was proud of serving the Kingsguard, but… you know as well as I do, how the white cloak damaged him." He turns to her. "If what Bronn told me is true, my lady… the closest he had to home was <em>you</em>. He insisted my brother was in love with you in his last years."</p><p>She gulps, and he sees her eyes water. "He told me as much. And—my lord…" She inhales. "When Queen Daenerys marched to Cersei, she ordered Jaime to go to her. I was fighting him, you see—it wasn't our original plan, but he had attacked me on her orders previously. Anyway, I was facing him, and he turned to go to Daenerys. I couldn't let that happen, so I—it was instinct. I called his name. He—he <em>stopped</em>, Lord Tyrion. He stopped on his tracks and turned to look at me. He seemed frozen on spot, and Lord Gendry took advantage of that to smash him with his hammer. But—well, the others can tell you how much I cried when he finally fell down, due to… that."</p><p>Silence falls as he processes what she just told him. "My lady", he says quietly. "I'll ponder on where to send him. But… would your father be willing to have him buried in Tarth?"</p><p>She blinks. "We don't—we don't bury our dead, my lord. Our last rites are similar to the Tullys'. The body is sent away to the sea on a boat, which is set on fire by one of our archers." She glances away for a moment, then back at him. "Given Jaime's status… the archer would be either my father or myself."</p><p>He nods. "I think he'd like that. I'll tell you later, if it's alright with you."</p><p>"Of course. It'd be an honor to put his body to rest in my home."</p><hr/><p>After speaking to Addam and Daenerys, Tyrion decides to send Jaime to Tarth. Brienne barely holds her tears as she nods. She is to sail back home soon anyway, having declined the Queen's offer to join her Queensguard. "Forgive me, Your Grace", she told her at the time, "but King's Landing brings me nothing but painful memories, and I'm my father's only heir."</p><p>Daenerys had knighted her and Pod soon a few days after her official crowning; it was a bittersweet ceremony, because it was everyone's opinion that one important person was missing from it. Ser Podrick joined the Queensguard in Brienne's name—a Queensguard that now allowed marriage, kids and retirement. Grey Worm was instated as its Lord Commander after he fully recovered.</p><p>Tyrion remains as Hand of the Queen. Daenerys confirms Sansa's status as Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North, as well as Gendry's status—which leads to an argument when he proposes to Arya, one that is only solved after a talk with Brienne. Varys remains as Master of Whisperers, though it goes unsaid that Bran would act as such too, from Winterfell, and Davos is named Master of Ships.</p><p>She still lacks Masters of Coin, Laws and War, but those can wait. Daenerys is to gather a Great Council to introduce herself to all remaining big houses and decide the fate of Westeros from now on—with so many noble houses extinct, there is much to discuss.</p><p>Finally, the Queen and Jon decide to marry during the Great Council. Jon decides the realm should know his parentage, mostly to justify his ability to ride a dragon, but feels like there is no need to reveal his parents got married. "It is a disservice to whatever remains of House Martell", he explains to Daenerys and the rest of them, "and it will be better for your claim if they think I'm a bastard. I don't mind it, not anymore."</p><p>The Dragon Queen is clearly relieved; Jon's status as heir to the throne has been a strain on their relationship, but Jon's lack of desire of being <em>de facto</em> king helped them get back together.</p><p>Step by step, Daenerys is set on making changes. It's a slow progress, she knows, but he is hopeful for a brighter future for the realm. If only Jaime was here to witness it.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Epilogue: nobody's POV</em>
</p><p>Despite his skill with a sword, Ser Podrick of Tarth, formerly Payne and formerly of the Queensguard, is shit with bow and arrow. As a result, it's a native islander who shot the arrow that lights up the boat carrying the late Evenstar's body.</p><p>Ser Brienne of Tarth, hero of the Long Night, died in her sleep at the tender age of 43. Having never married, she passed away without issue, though not without naming Pod her heir. Her former squire never truly belonged to his birth house, so the nomination was received with nothing but honor.</p><p>The funeral is attended by many members of the highest nobility of Westeros. Queen Daenerys and King Jon came in their dragons, Dany carrying their only child. Princess Visenya was a miracle child, conceived against the queen's belief to be sterile. She is nine years old now, and shows no sign of 'Targaryen madness'.</p><p>Gendry, as Tarth's overlord, also comes, with Arya and their sons, Eddard Baratheon and Davos Stark—named as such after Sansa announced her disinterest in marriage and Bran renounced rights to Winterfell. Both of them attend the funeral as well.</p><p>Tyrion attends by himself, though over the years he has married a lady of the Westerlands—a relative of Addam's. She was left behind due to her heavy pregnancy.</p><p>Yara Greyjoy also comes, with a lover in her right arm. Her preferences are a publicly acknowledged fact, but since the Ironborn have the Kingsmoot for this kind of succession problem, no one bothers much about her lack of husband.</p><p>Other lords and ladies, from Stormlands and beyond, come to bid farewell to the Evenstar. Many have words to give regarding her honor and her rule, all positive. In private, her closest friends remark on how she died at the same age as the man she loved.</p><p>In the local sept, Tyrion lights up a candle to the Stranger. "If afterlife really exists", he whispers, "please allow Lady Brienne and my brother to be reunited. They deserve it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank everyone who has followed me in what is certainly the saddest story I've ever written. Thank you to all of you who left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked and reviewed. This all brings me joy &lt;3<br/>Feel free to check my other ASOIAF/GoT stories if you want. I promise they are happier xD</p><p>BONUS --&gt; Jaime's entry on the White Book, finished by Ser Podrick: "Pledged to fight for the living in Winterfell, but was betrayed by his own Queen. Died valiantly in combat trying to honor his pledge."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>